


Pressure

by anesake



Category: Magical Vacation (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Family Drama, Financial Issues, Gen, Parent Pressure, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesake/pseuds/anesake
Summary: Candy could never be too prepared for an upcoming test, for different reasons.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> In the game Olive mentions that Candy's parents pressure her to get top-notch grades, and I wanted to elaborate on that.

Candy read over a particular passage in her textbook for the hundredth time that night, trying to force the information into her brain. She had a test coming up, and as always, she had no choice but to pass it.

Her father’s warning rang clear in her memory, as clear as the day he had uttered it: _“You’d better get excellent grades, or else.”_

He hadn’t elaborated on the “or else” part, but she didn’t need him to; her family’s financial status was no secret to her, and as long as they were concerned, there was no reason to keep sending her to Will-o’-Wisp in the event of her getting even a B+, prestigious as the academy was. If she didn’t get straight As in a school that claimed to offer the best education in the kingdom, then what was the point of wasting all that money?

Her thoughts eventually drifted to Blueberry. She resembled her in a few ways: they were both at the top of their class grades-wise, and given her family’s status in society, it was only natural that Blueberry faced similar pressure from her own parents. Despite that, Candy couldn’t help but envy her; it was just so _unfair_ that Blueberry never had to worry about money — or about being forced to drop out from a lack of it — and most likely never would.

Her eyes blurred the longer she stared at the pages, her eyelids steadily drooping. The fact that she had been at it since she returned from the study group certainly did not help, and neither did her gathering the courage to hound Ganache into helping out with parts he was knowledgeable in. But she could never be too prepared.

She closed the textbook with a sigh, burying her face in her crossed arms. No longer able to keep her eyes open, she fell asleep.


End file.
